The other game session
by pantherxii
Summary: In a alternate timeline of the canon timelines (that include John, Dave, Jade, Rose, Karkat, Vriska, Terezi, Kanaya, and ect) twelve trolls start up SGRUB (since this is a alternate timeline there's no candy red blood troll but there is a lime blood troll)
This is a idea that popped in my head of my own group of trolls playing SGRUB so I hope you enjoy it since this is my first homestuck fanfic, it takes place in a different universe than the main one but there might be a few references to the main one or a few appearances from the main storyline that's up to you readers oh and there is a lime blood troll in this since its another universe.

Heteus Situni which is a 5.6 feet tall yellow blood troll that has light grey skin with black neat hair that goes to the end of his neck with two regular short horns that are straight and the exact same length as each other with light gold eyes while wearing a nice black ruffled shirt with a yellow illustration of his symbol which is a altar on the back of his shirt, grey pants and light gold socks is sitting in his hive which is neat and clean with posters of troll versions of animes like one piece and naruto around his hive with a one piece manga volume in his left hand while he's looking at a regular computer monitor to reveal that he's installing SGRUB. "Finally." Heteus says since him and his other eleven friends were all going to install it and play it together but it seems like he was the only one going through walkthroughs by other people since he wanted it to be perfect. Heteus smiles as he gets up to hear a loud screeching noise from his lusus making him sigh in frustration since his lusus came back. Heteus groans as he sees the lime green words: hatonoRingu started trolling seinaruSaidan, he was seinaruSaidan since he got addicted with his manga and animes while his friend Najkar Bunoie was the other one since she tried getting Heteus's attention by using a trollian handle similar to his. Heteus steps closer to the computer trying to get himself mentally prepared for the line that will start as soon as he answers her.

So their chat went something like this:

HR:are you having a pheasent day?

SS:stop with the burd puns

HR:uh oh you made a mistake sorry I didn't mean for that to happen

SS:you idiot, did you install the game yet?

HR:yep and our little Robin friend wants me to be his client

SS: who do you mean by Robin?

HR:well its wuklin,you're Raven since you keep up with that mean streak of yours

SS:shut up,yeah you can be his client I need to see if jehmeu has it installed

HR:wow you and your moirail are close are you two lovebirds?

SS:of course not see you in the game

Heteus logs off as he growls at his chat since Najkar seems to be the most imperfect one of the group and he's just shocked that the highbloods haven't killed her yet because of her blood,Heteus looks at his SGRUB ready to get the game set but stops to look at a quick walkthrough by someone named Rose Lalonde. He starts to read the walkthrough so he can understand the game until he sees cerulean letters of another troll reading: timeMaster started trolling seinaruSaiden, so he clicks the chat which went like this:

(Author's note, in this conversation the troll Gomita/timeMaster has a typing quirk that makes her type every letter that can into numbers that go up to twelve and I will put the translations in parentheses)

TM: 113110 113t3112(hello heteus)

SS: what is it gomita

TM: 1 113rd t114t 7011'r3 p1471n9 4 94m3 c4113d 29R118 4nd 1 w4nt3d t0 kn0w t113 d3t4112 (I heard that you're playing a game called SGRUB and I wanted to know the details)

SS:you heard corectly and I was thinking of doing two teams of six or three teams of four

TM: 1 p3r20n417 11k3 t113 14tt3r (i personally like the latter)

timeMaster ceased trolling seinaruSaiden

Heteus growls knowing that the time obsessed troll does annoy him mainly with that awful and confusing typing quirk that he barely read correctly before he goes back to the walkthrough. He looks off to the side of his table that has letters and their number counterparts for Gomita so he knows what she's saying while he continues reading it finally thinking that he has all of the details of the game perfectly remembered although the walkthrough itself isn't fully done.

Sorry that the first chapter isn't that long but the later ones will trust me i have everything planned and tell me what you thought of it and do not be shy to hive ideas about it. Oh and for any hardcore homestuck fans I'm part of a forum that's on the verge of death and I don't think they'll mind new members. Here's the link to the forum forum/Homestuck-Canons-and-Ocs/183757/


End file.
